It's Her Birthday, Charlie Brown!
by Kenichi and Miu 4ever
Summary: It's the little red-haired girl's birthday, and Charlie Brown has set his hopes on going. What happens when he doesn't receive an invitation?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know people don't really watch Charlie Brown anymore, but I however still love it!! I slipped back into my old obsession after watching the Charlie Brown Valentine's Day specials that were on tonight. I got a cool idea for a Peanuts fic and since I've watched every Charlie Brown movie there is, I hope I can be in character with everybody. Anyway, this is my first Peanuts fic, so be nice! I am open to helpful tips.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie Brown, or any of the Peanuts gang. Charles Schulz used to...but I guess his family does now. :(**

Today was a typically bad day for Charlie Brown, as it was every day. He actually thought that a good day was what was a pretty bad day was for others. Today happened to one of those bad days. He had failed a spelling test, his locker had gotten jammed, and the school bully had taken his lunch. Fortunately his best friend, Linus Van Pelt, came to the rescue with his security blanket. In just mere moments and with the crack of his blanket, Linus had returned with Charlie Brown's lunch sack.

"Here you go, Charlie Brown," Linus said, handing him the brown bag. "Everything is still in there, from what I can see." Charlie Brown took back the lunch and rummaged through it. "Yes, everything's in there," he answered. "Thanks, Linus." Charlie Brown and Linus were in the middle of their lunch when Lucy, Patty, Violet, and Frieda walked over, holding pink pieces of paper in their hands. "What's that you're holding?" Charlie Brown, noticing the papers and their smiles.

"Oh, just invitations to a birthday party," Frieda answered, gingerly patting her red curls for the millionth time that day. Lucy added with a smug look on her face, "That just happens to be a certain little red-haired girl's party." That sure caught Charlie Brown's attention. He jumped up, the contents of his lunch falling to the floor. "The little red-haired girl?!" Charlie Brown repeated, his mouth dropped open.

Violet nodded. "It's a shame _you _weren't invited, Charlie Brown," she said sarcastically with a poisoningly sweet smile. Lucy shrugged. "I don't find it a shame," she retorted with a scoff. "Who would want to invite a stupid blockhead like Charlie Brown?"

Linus crossed his arms, blanket in hand, prepared to use it if necessary. "Don't listen to them, Charlie Brown," he said to his crestfallen friend. "She probably has one for you, but she hasn't gotten a chance to give it to you yet." Linus happened to look up and see the little red-haired girl walking toward them, an invitation in her hand. "Here she comes now!"

Charlie Brown and the girls spun around and indeed see the little red-haired girl walking toward them. The girls' mouths dropped open in shock as Heather (which is the little red-haired girl, I found out her name from the movie, It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown) passed them and stopped right in front of Linus and Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown was nervously sweating yet he was smiling as if the best thing in the world had happened to him. This had been the moment he had dreamed of for so long! "Hi, t-t-thank you so much-" He started to say, but was cut off as Heather placed the invitation in Linus's hands!

"I hope you can come to my birthday party," Heather said to Linus, then walked away. Linus looked as shocked as Charlie Brown, except Charlie Brown also looked crushed. Lucy, Violet, Frieda, and Patty snickered. "Ha! Told you that she would never, ever invite Charlie Brown!" Patty exclaimed. The girls bursted into a fit of laughter as they turned and walked away.

"Charlie Brown, I had no idea-" Linus began, but stopped when Charlie Brown's shoulders slumped. "I should've known, Linus," Charlie Brown sighed. "Who would want to invite _me _to their birthday party? Who, Linus? I guess I hoped for too much. I thought I had a chance, but...I guess dreams never come true."

Linus snapped his blanket in the air, getting Charlie Brown's attention. "Pull yourself together, Charlie Brown!" he said strictly. "Of course you're going to get to go to that birthday party! We just need to think of something." Just then Schroeder and Franklin walked up. "Whose birthday party?" Schroeder asked. Charlie Brown buried his face in his hand and used his other to point to where Heather was passing out invitations. Franklin and Schroeder nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see," Franklin said.

Heather approached them again with two more invitations, and Charlie Brown looked hopeful, but then his face fell again when she handed the invitations to Franklin and Schroeder, who looked sheepish. When the little red-haired girl walked away, Charlie Brown banged his head on a nearby wall. "AUGH!" he shouted. Schroeder, Franklin, and Linus walked over to him. "You can have my invitation if you like, Charlie Brown," Schroeder offered. Charlie Brown shook his head and leaned against the wall. "I thought it would be so special if the little red-haired girl would give it to me in person," he sighed. "Wouldn't that be something?"

His friends hated seeing Charlie Brown so depressed. "That will probably happen," Linus argued. "Have a little faith in yourself, Charlie Brown." They were interrupted by the bell, which signaled them back inside. Charlie Brown sighed as he followed his friends inside, empty-handed. _Off to increase my brain capacity.._

**A/N: Yeah, I know, kinda boring first chapter, but I promise it'll get better and more interesting! XD I hope I did okay for my first try. It's been a while since I've written anything about Peanuts. I have some ideas for future chapters, but I am open to suggestions! Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whew, sorry it took me so long to update! Here's the next chapter!**

After school that day, Charlie Brown headed straight to Lucy's Psychiatric Desk. Unfortunately, she wasn't there. The sign on the desk said, "Closed". But his perseverance and desperate need of help caused him to sit on that stool and wait. Two hours later, Lucy finally showed up, carrying a bag of chips and a candy bar. Needless to say, she seemed kind of surprised at Charlie Brown impatiently waiting for her. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Charlie Brown shouted.

Lucy frowned and sat down behind the desk. "I have a life too, you know," she retorted. Charlie Brown sighed and started to explain his problem when Lucy held up a hand, silencing him. "Did I _say _the desk was open?" she snapped, gesturing toward her sign that still read Closed. Charlie Brown frowned, agitated now. "But you're back! You're sitting _right there!_" Lucy crossed her arms, her brows knitted together. "But I haven't changed the sign," she answered calmly. "You're going to have to wait until I'm ready." She pulled out her bag of chips and began eating as she read a magazine. Charlie Brown shouted in frusteration and banged his head on the desk.

The next day at school, when Charlie Brown walked in, Peppermint Patty and Marcie ran up to him. "Hey, Chuck!" Peppermint Patty called. Charlie Brown inwardly groaned. What was it now? As usual, Peppermint Patty was the first to reach him. "Chuck, we were talking to Pig Pen, and word's goin' around that you didn't get an invitation to that little red-haired girl's party." Charlie Brown buried his head in his hands at Peppermint Patty's statement. "Don't remind me," he mumbled.

"But we have some good news, Charles," Marcie spoke up. Charlie Brown peeked at them between his fingers. "What kind of good news?" he questioned, curiousity getting the best of him. Peppermint Patty placed her arm across his shoulders with a wide smile. "For a price, Chuck, we can get ya an invitation," she said, which sent the most hopeful and excited look on Charlie Brown's face they had ever seen.

Marcie frowned at Peppermint Patty. "But sir-" she started, but Peppermint Patty shot Marcie an impatient look and held up a hand. "And don't call me 'sir'," she scolded.

Charlie Brown had a dreamy smile on his face. "I'd do anything to get an invitation!" he spoke up, getting back the girls' attention. "Just name the price!" A grin spread across Peppermint Patty's freckled cheeks. "Alright, Chuck," she replied. "Since you're our friend-" She winked. "I guess we can give ya a discount. Isn't that right, Marcie?" she added, jabbing her elbow into Marcie's side. When she didn't answer, Peppermint Patty elbowed her again, harder this time.

"Ow!" Marcie yelped. "I-I mean, yes sir!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me 'sir'!"

"Um..girls?" Charlie Brown prodded. Peppermint Patty turned back around to face him. "O-Oh yeah," she stammered. "Um..just give us five bucks." That was Charlie Brown's lunch money, but he didn't care. He fumbled for the bill in his pocket and hastily handed it over. Peppermint Patty grinned and nodded at him. "It was nice workin' with ya!" she said as they hurried away. "We'll have the invitation in no time!"

Charlie Brown was so excited he just had to share it with someone. He ran over to where Linus, Schroeder, Franklin, and Pig Pen were talking. "Guys, guess what?" He didn't even wait for them to answer. He hurried on. "Peppermint Patty and Marcie are gonna get me an invitation for Heather's birthday party! All I had to do was pay them five dollars!" Charlie Brown hugged himself, obviously very excited. "Isn't that great?"

Troubled looks clouded his friends' faces and they looked at each other uncertainly. Finally Franklin spoke up. "Um, Charlie Brown...you _do _know that the little red-haired girl had spare invitations, and she's passing them out today for people who weren't invited...right?"

Charlie Brown froze in the middle of his victory dance. "What?" He blinked, then realized the scam Peppermint Patty had pulled on him. With a frusterated cry, Charlie Brown headed to the nearest locker and slammed his head into it, where a bruise was already forming from when he had banged his head twice yesterday.

Today was not going to be a good day.

**A/N: Aww! Poor Charlie Brown! :( Everything will work out for him, though...I always thought that he and the little red-haired girl made a cute couple. Now, please review! I'll update quicker if you will! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm **_**baaaack! **_**XD Sorry it took me so long. I've been working on another fic of mine. But now it's CHARLIE BROWN TIME! Here we go!**

Charlie Brown was standing with Linus in the hallway, waiting to switch classes, when Marcie and Peppermint Patty walked by. Peppermint Patty had a satisfied grin on her face as she shoved a pink slip into Charlie Brown's hand. "I told you we'd get it for you, Chuck," she said with a wink.

Charlie Brown was steaming. "But you made me pay five dollars for it when I could've gotten it myself!" he shouted.

Peppermint Patty shrugged, seemingly not feeling guilty at all. She still had that shifty grin on her face. "Hey, that's business, kid," she retorted, then walked off with Marcie.

Charlie Brown glared after the twosome then stared at the pink slip in his hand. Was it really an invitation? Was it real? Was this a dream? Charlie Brown ran his fingers across the smooth paper, carefully reading the words that were neatly scribbled across it in cursive handwriting. He couldn't believe it. After all this time, he actually had an invitation to the little red-haired girl's birthday party! Charlie Brown held it gingerly up to his face. To think that the little red-haired girl had _been holding_ this in her hands_. __In__her own hands!!_ It gave Charlie Brown shivers just thinking about it.

Suddenly he looked around and realized the halls were empty. Class had started and he was alone and late for class. Usually he would've yelled in frusteration, but because he had received an invitation, Charlie Brown could care less. He practically floated into class and ignored the teacher's reprimands. As he sat at his desk, Charlie Brown counted down the hours until school would be out. _Just six more hours to go..._

_**(...Later that day...)**_

After school was over, Charlie Brown headed straight for the store, Linus tagging along with him, thumb in his mouth and blanket in hand. Charlie Brown went up to the counter and stood on his tiptoes so he could look over the desk at the clerk. "I'm getting the girl of my dreams a birthday present because she's finally invited me to her birthday party and I'm really excited but nervous because what if she doesn't like it? What if she hates me? What if she takes one look at the present and says with disgust, 'I knew Charlie Brown was a blockhead!' So I'm wondering...what do you recommend?"

After Charlie Brown got through rambling, he looked up at the counter expectantly. Linus tapped him on the shoulder. "Charlie Brown, I think your explanation made him fall asleep," he said.

Sure enough, the loud snores of the clerk could be heard. Charlie Brown sighed. "Well, I guess we're on our own, Linus."

Charlie Brown and Linus went to the girls' aisle of the store, which wasn't anything new to them. Often they were dragged to this aisle with their sisters, Lucy and Sally, when they went to the store, so they were long used to it by now. Charlie Brown pulled out a Barbie in a bikini. "...Do you think the little red-haired girl would like this?" he asked Linus. Girls' laughter filled the air, making them turn around.

There stood Lucy, Patty, Frieda, and Violet, holding presents in their hands. "Oh, that's rich!" Lucy laughed loudly. All the girls wiped tears away from their eyes to see a perplexed Charlie Brown and Linus still standing there. Seeing the puzzled looks on their faces, Patty whispered, "..I don't think they were joking!"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Frieda added, patting her copper curls. "Boys are such dunderheads."

The girls nodded in agreement. Violet finally pointed at the Barbie that was still in Charlie Brown's hand. "Do you really think girls like those kinds of toys anymore?" Violet scoffed. "Barbies are so out of style."

Lucy rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "You two seriously know _nothing _about girls!" she exclaimed indignantly. As they turned around to leave, Lucy added with a smirk, "Try getting something...oh, I don't know...something that's not ancient!" The girls all bursted into another fit of laughter as they walked away.

Linus shrugged and turned to face Charlie Brown. "...I don't think I'll ever understand girls," he said with a shake of his head. "Not even until the day of my death."

"You and me both, Linus," Charlie Brown answered with a sigh. "You and me both."

**A/N: Yes, I know, very short and kind of boring. But I thought of a great idea for the ending! I don't think I was in character with them in this chapter...but bear with me. XD I really do enjoy this story, though. It makes me remember the days when I was obsessed about Peanuts. (sigh) But anyway...review, please! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Greetings! I'm glad to see you guys like my story. Now it is time for the next chapter. (dramatic music) Dun dun dunn!! What will happen? Will Charlie Brown pick out the perfect present? Can he wrap it? Will the little red-haired girl like it? Why am I asking you all these questions? Read and see!**

Charlie Brown and Linus entered through the Browns' front door, to be greeted by a certain naggy blonde little sister.

"Where were you two?!" Sally demanded as she followed them to the kitchen. "I was here alone! There was no one to make me a snack or do my homework!"

Charlie Brown was used to the annoyance of his sister. Like he usually did, he disregarded Sally and looked for some wrapping paper. Linus watched him, nervously keeping his distance from Sally. He knew what was coming.

"Hi, my Sweet Babboo!" Sally cooed as she stepped closer to Linus, smiling sweetly. She eyed the book in his hand that he'd bought for the little red-haired girl. "What is that?"

Linus held up the book, the cover on it reading The Tale of Robin Hood. "Why, it's a book called The Tale of Robin Hood," he answered excitedly. "It's a very interesting book, actually. It's about a brave hero who takes money from the evil king and gives it to the poor."

Sally sighed in that lovestruck way. "Oh, Linus, I bet that hero's just like you!" she exclaimed. "You're so brave and smart, I bet you'd steal that money right under that king's nose!" Then she added with a bat of her eyelashes, "And give it to the poor..someone like me!"

Charlie Brown rolled his eyes as he set a roll of wrapping paper on the table. "Oh brother!" he muttered, going to go find some tape. Linus, however, was obviously pleased at Sally's remark. "I'm very flattered, Sally, but in the Bible it says to not steal...not even from an evil king."

Sally's interest faded immediately. She rolled her eyes and walked away, muttering, "There are heroes that could be goats and then there are goats that could be heroes." Poor Linus stood there, obviously begaffled.

Charlie Brown returned with the tape and set it on the table. He picked up his present he'd bought for the little red-haired girl, which was a very cute teddy bear. It was fluffy and brown and even had a delicate red bow tied at its neck. Charlie Brown glanced back and forth, from the wrapping paper to the teddy bear. "Umm..how do you wrap a teddy bear?" he asked Linus, who was busy wrapping the book.

Linus shrugged, neatly folding the corners of the wrapping paper and securing it with a piece of tape. Charlie Brown swallowed hard and reached for the wrapping paper. Let's just say it never turned out right. The first time Charlie Brown didn't cut out enough wrapping paper. The second time, it looked decent, but when Charlie Brown let go to get a piece of tape, it fell apart. The third time, it was hardly recognizable. Linus stood there, having already finished wrapping his present. It had turned out perfectly, as if it had been wrapped at a fancy wrapping present store (?).

Finally, on the fifth try, Linus left but came back with a colorful bag and colorful tissue paper..and a colorful card. Charlie Brown looked up in the middle of his wrapping, completely covered in wrapping paper, pieces of tape on random parts of his clothes and body, and grinned sheepishly at Linus. Linus solemnly took the teddy bear and placed it neatly inside the bag and covered it delicately with the tissue paper. He put the card inside an envelope and licked it shut, then taped it on the front of the bag. Wordlessly, Linus handed the present to Charlie Brown.

Scissors and tore pieces of wrapping paper and what was remaining of the tape was scattered all across the table. Charlie Brown's cheeks flushed a deep red as he took the present from Linus.

Later, when Charlie Brown was cleaned up, they left for the little red-haired girl's birthday party. They went through the living room, where Sally was sitting comfortably in the bean bag watching TV. She glanced up at them and again eyed the rectangular-shaped present that was in Linus's hand. "Who is that for?" she asked suspiciously.

Linus tugged on the black tie he'd put on for the occasion. Charlie Brown wore one too. "It's for the little red-haired girl," Linus replied. "It's her birthday."

An angry look crossed Sally's face. "Why don't you ever buy _me _a birthday present?! I'm your girlfriend!!"

Linus rolled his eyes in frustration. "For the last time, Sally, you're _not _my girlfriend!! And I'm _not _your Sweet Babboo!" he shouted.

_**(..Later that evening..)**_

Charlie Brown nervously tugged on his black tie, sweating nervously. Several panicky thoughts ran through his mind as they stood in front of Heather's front door. It seemed awfully quiet inside for there to be a party. "Are you sure this is her house?" Charlie Brown asked, his voice shaking nervously.

Linus frowned as he looked at the invitation again. "This is the address it says on the invitation," he replied uncertainly. Apparantly something didn't feel right to him, either. Finally, Linus reached out and knocked loudly yet politely on the door. Every inch of Charlie Brown's body was shaking. He felt like he was going to throw up. Half of him wanted to go home, but the other half screamed for him to stay there.

Finally the door opened and the 'blah blah blah' voice of an adult was heard. Linus answered for the both of them, seeing how apprehensive Charlie Brown was. "Yes sir, we're here for Heather's birthday party," he replied politely. Once again the 'blah blah blah' voice of the grown-up spoke again. Linus frowned in concern, side-glancing at Charlie Brown. "...The party is cancelled?"

Charlie Brown's face fell. The 'blah blah blah' voice of the adult spoke again. Linus nodded in understanding. "..Yes, sir. We understand, sir...we'll see her tomorrow at school. Thank you, sir." Linus led a crestfallen Charlie Brown away from the house and to the sidewalk.

Charlie Brown was sullenly silent for most of the way. Then finally, he dropped his present and raised both hands to his head. "Why do these things always happen to me??!!" Charlie Brown wailed.

**A/N: Aww, poor Charlie Brown. :( I feel really sorry for him. The next chapter I put up will be the last one...and everything will work out for good ol' Charlie Brown. :) Nothing ever seems to work out for him. But this story will be different! LOL. But anyway, yeah, the next chappie I put up will the final one. I hope you guys have liked this story so far...I know I have. ^__^ I've enjoyed writing it, it's been really fun to write about Peanuts. Okay, y'all, now REVIEW! **

**P.S. Oh yeah, I'm also changing the title...the one I have right now is cool, but it doesn't fit. I'll be changing it after I post this chap. :D I'm out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me this long to update! No longer will you have to wait, for this is the last chapter! XD I have a good idea in store, I hope you guys like it. Thanks for being so faithful to review! (whew) I am SO glad it's Spring Break. It sure takes a load off! Timing couldn't be better! LOL! I'm gonna stop rambling and start this chapter already. ;)**

Lucy was leaning on Schroeder's piano as he played one of Beethoven's familiar melodies. As usual, Lucy was blabbering and getting Schroeder more annoyed by the second. "Did you hear? The little red-haired girl's party was cancelled! Linus told me when he got home that poor ol' Charlie Brown was crushed!" Lucy let out a cruel laugh. "I bet when Heather found out that blockhead was coming, she cancelled the party so he couldn't go! I know that's what I'd do!"

Lucy turned around to face Schroeder, whose head was bent down to the keys. "Don't you agree, Schroeder?" When he didn't reply, Lucy grunted and turned back around, continuing. "I saw that blockhead and that stupid brother of mine at the store today. And of all things, Charlie Brown was picking out a _Barbie_ for the little red-haired girl's party! Can you believe it? A Barbie!" Lucy threw back her head and laughed. "I can see why Charlie Brown's miserable all the time. He's so stupid, he doesn't know what he's doing!"

Finally Schroeder couldn't take it any longer. He stopped and lifted his head up to look at Lucy. "Why do you have to pick on Charlie Brown all the time?" he asked harshly. Without waiting for her to answer, Schroeder yanked up his piano and walked away, leaving Lucy to bang head-first on the floor with a loud _**KLUNK.**_

"You're gonna give me a concussion one of these days doing that!" Lucy shouted, motionless on the floor. "You'll feel bad when I'm in the hospital!"

_**(...The next morning...)**_

Charlie Brown woke up that morning, feeling gloomier than usual, and he wondered why. Then it hit him like a football in the gut from Lucy. The little red-haired girl's party had been cancelled. He miserably pulled on his usual yellow shirt with the black zig-zag and black shorts. After he put his shoes on, Charlie Brown trudged to the breakfast table and poured himself some cereal. Sally was buttering her toast. "Morning, big brother," she said, but didn't receive a response.

Charlie Brown was staring out the window, where it was pouring rain outside. Sally cleared her throat, but he still didn't answer. Finally she pounded the table. "I SAID GOOD MORNING!" Sally screamed. Charlie Brown was unfazed. He muttered something in response and swished his spoon through the soggy cereal. He got up and pulled on his coat and hat, then headed outside in the pouring rain to places two dishes in front of Snoopy's doghouse. "I put your water in the yellow dish and your food in the red dish. Sorry if it gets wet," Charlie Brown added as he walked away.

Snoopy stared at his bowls, which were filling with water from the rain. _I wanted the round-headed kid to put my food in the _yellow_ dish, and my water in the _red_ dish, _the beagle thought ungratefully.

Sally soon joined her brother outside, her coat and hat on and her lunch sack in hand. Charlie Brown went to get his lunch sack and they headed toward the school bus stop. "It's sure raining cats and dogs today," Sally commented as they passed by Snoopy's doghouse. Snoopy, who was laying in his usual spot on top of the doghouse, jolted and looked around at Sally's statement. _Where? Where are the cats and dogs? _Snoopy thought as he stared at the rain coming down. Woodstock, Snoopy's yellow bird friend, rolled his eyes.

School dragged by that day. Charlie Brown kept watching the clock, wanting the day to end very badly. His friends noticed his gloomy demeanor and approached him at lunchtime. The sky was still partly cloudy and gray, but it was no longer raining. Charlie Brown was sitting alone at a bench, lunch sack in his lap, but he kept staring straight ahead, as if he were thinking about something very seriously. "Why so down, Charlie Brown?" Pig Pen asked, then he laughed. "I made a rhyme!"

Charlie Brown looked up at them, sighing. "Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm a little disappointed about the little red-haired girl's birthday party."

"A little?!" Franklin blurted out, to which everyone except Charlie Brown glared at him.

Charlie Brown didn't seem to notice and continued. "I thought for once, maybe once, something would actually turn out for me. But, as usual, I was wrong." Charlie Brown frowned and pushed his lunch aside. "Excuse me, but I'm not very hungry right now," he said as he turned to leave.

"But, Charlie Brown-" Linus started but was cut off.

"Please, Linus. I just need some time alone right now."

"But Charlie Brown-"

Charlie Brown sighed and crossed his arms, walking away. "Not now, Linus." With those words spoken, he left his friends behind and kept walking, hands in his pockets and head toward the ground when he bumped into someone. Looking up, Charlie Brown was about to mumble an apology when he saw it was the little red-haired girl! Immediately the words died on his lips and his mouth dropped open. He was standing but a couple feet from the little red-haired girl!

"Hi," Heather said with a bright smile, carrying a present bag. "You're Chuckie Black, right?"

Charlie Brown made no need to correct her. He was still in shock. Heather suddenly studied him curiously. "Wait a minute...weren't you my escort at the Homecoming dance?" **(A/N: Those of you who have watched It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown, then you know what she's talking about.)**

Charlie Brown numbly nodded, astounded that she'd remembered. "I..I think." To this day, which still frustrated him, Charlie Brown couldn't remember what had happened that day. Heather, seeming to not have noticed his gawking, continued. "Well, anyway, I just wanted to thank you for your present. It's absolutely wonderful!" Heather gushed as she pulled out the teddy bear Charlie had bought her from the bag and hugged it.

"But..what?...How?" Charlie Brown stuttered, feeling like an idiot. Heather smiled.

"Your friend Linus came up to me and gave me the present you got me for my birthday. He said you were a little sad that my party was cancelled." Heather smiled sadly. "I'm sorry it got cancelled. My parents got caught up in their jobs," To this she rolled her eyes, "And they couldn't come, so I decided to cancel it."

Charlie Brown was still staring at her, open-mouthed. He couldn't believe the little red-haired girl was talking to _him!_ Heather continued, smiling fondly at her teddy bear. "Anyway, thanks again. A lot of other girls got me presents I didn't like, like clothes and brushes and hair spray." Heather rolled her eyes again and giggled. "But secretly...I still like getting toys, even if I am too old for them."

Charlie Brown's eyes widened as he absorbed every word she said, tucking them in his heart to treasure forever. Just then Heather looked around as if she had to be somewhere. "I'm sorry, but I have to go eat lunch. The bell will ring soon." Heather smiled and planted a kiss on Charlie Brown's forehead. "Thanks again for the present." Then she walked away, whispering to the teddy bear, "I think I'm going to name you Chuckie Black."

Not far from where they were standing, Lucy, Frieda, Patty, and Violet were watching them. "Ha! I bet she's telling him to get lost or that she hated his present!" Violet snickered. "Look at the look on Charlie Brown's face!"

"I bet she liked the hair spray I got her a lot better than a dumb bear," Frieda added, pulling a hair spray can out of her pocket and spraying her copper curls with it.

Lucy laughed menacingly. "I bet she's telling him to take back that stupid bear!" she exclaimed.

But when Heather kissed Charlie Brown on the forehead, the girls' laughter was stopped immediately and was replaced with looks of indignant and shock. Charlie Brown smiled dreamily and stared after the little red-haired girl, then sighed contentedly and fell flat on his back on the ground, fainting from happiness. Just as he did, the clouds parted and sun shone down in glorious rays. Linus, Schroeder, Franklin, and Pig Pen watched their friend with big smiles on their faces.

"Good ol' Charlie Brown," Linus said with a smile. "He finally got one."

**A/N: Yayyy!!! I liked how his story turned out, but I'm uncertain about the ending. Let me know if you guys liked it or not, because I'm feeling doubtful. I often put down my chapters for some reason, but later when I read them, I see that it's perfectly fine. Weird. Anyway, I really liked writing this story. It was so much fun to play with the Peanuts characters! I hope I wasn't out of character with anyone. I enjoyed it and thanks to all my reviewers! God bless!!! Now...I'm out! For the last time. (sniff)**


End file.
